Muppet Crossovers
Available from the programs from Monday and Friday to have them on the school computer. Several Muppet characters from previous productions, including Beautiful Day Monster, Scudge and Fred's son, appeared during the first season of Sesame Street. ◾ Ernie and Bert make a cameo appearance in the Muppet Show pilot The Muppets Valentine Show, while Bert appears in the pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. ◾ Ernie and Bert appear in episode 102 of The Muppet Show. Bert danced with guest star Connie Stevens. ◾ Big Bird makes a guest appearance in episode 318 of The Muppet Show, performing a song with guest star Leslie Uggams and fending off the romantic advances of Gonzo. ◾ Numerous Sesame Street characters appear in Episode 518 of The Muppet Show. ◾ Kermit the Frog made numerous appearances on Sesame Street from 1969 to 2001 and made one more new appearance on Elmo's World: Frogs in 2009. (See also Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street) ◾ Big Bird has a cameo appearance in The Muppet Movie; also, several dozens of Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House characters, Peek and Peak ducks and Kevin the Minon appear in the film's closing shot. ◾ Several Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters appear in Here Come the Puppets!. ◾ Oscar the Grouch makes "a very brief cameo" in The Great Muppet Caper. ◾ Several Sesame Street characters, Bear in the Big Blue House, Kevin the Minion, and Uncle Traveling Matt make a cameo appearance at the wedding in The Muppets Take Manhattan. ◾ Many Sesame Street characters, Sprocket, and Uncle Traveling Matt appear in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. ◾ In episode 111 (Red's Drippy Dilemma) of Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, a worm collector Fraggle is captured by an animated Big V. ◾ Several Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock characters appear in A Muppet Family Christmas. ◾ Sprocket and a Doozer appear in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Secrets of the Muppets." ◾ Several Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock characters sing "Just One Person" in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. ◾ Elmo guest-stars in an episode of the Henson series Big Bag. ◾ Sprocket and many obscure characters from Fraggle Rock make cameos in both The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. ◾ A Sesame Street goat appears in Muppet Treasure Island. ◾ A clothed Sprocket and Rowlf the Dog appear in the Dog City special. ◾ Sprocket appears in the pet center in Walt Disney World in The Muppets at Walt Disney World. ◾ Several obscure characters from Fraggle Rock and The Animal Show make cameo appearances in Muppets Tonight. ◾ Sam the Eagle guest stars on an episode of The Animal Show. ◾ Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters appear together in I Love Liberty. ◾ Sesame Street and Muppet Show characters, and Uncle Traveling Matt from Fraggle Rock appear together in Night of 100 Stars. ◾ Elmo made a live appearance in The Muppet Show Live. ◾ A Doozer, Junior Gorg and Pa Gorg appear in Muppet RaceMania. ◾ Koko the Penguin from Panwapa appears on Sesamestreet.org on Wild Animal Day. (YouTube) ◾ Miss Piggy and some Honkers interact in Free to Be... a Family. ◾ Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Muppet Show characters in The Television Academy Hall of Fame. ◾ Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Muppet Show characters in People's Choice Awards. ◾ Kermit and Slimey appeared in Billy Bunny's Animal Songs. ◾ Jill appeared in the "Caribbean Amphibian" sequence of Elmopalooza. ◾ A Sesame Street Fish appeared in the fourth season opening of Bear in the Big Blue House. ◾ Zoe appeared in an ad for Jim Henson's Fantastic World at the Orange County Regional History Center in 2009. ◾ Ditz from The Christmas Toy and The Secret Life of Toys appeared in a Muppetism, entitled "Miss Piggy (le pig)", where he keeps popping up to torment Miss Piggy until she declares "the next jerk-o who touches me is gonna get it right in the kisser!" ◾Although they never appeared on stage at the same time, characters from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas appeared in Jim Henson's Musical World. ◾Miss Piggy, Gobo Fraggle, and Oscar the Grouch appeared on stage in 2013 at the announcement for a Jim Henson gallery at the Museum of the Moving Image. Category:The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking